Shadows In Light (Rewrite)
by gh0stheart
Summary: (REWRITE. Fewer plot holes, and many changes from the original). Katy is brought to Wizard City after it is discovered she won't be safe on Earth anymore. How will a beginning Necromancer fair in a world she hasn't seen since she was born, and against the people who want her to destroy the Spiral? All because of a prophecy ending with the words, "A tree shall know."
1. Cards, Trees and Other Things

**Welcome to the long, probably unneeded, rewrite of my first story on fanfiction, "Shadows In Light." Surprised, me too. But I did promise to complete the story, even though it has been a while, okay, more than a while, the important thing is I got to it. For anyone who wants to read the original (I wouldn't) you can, I will be changing a few things in this version, to make them flow and make more sense. "Shadows In Light" was the first real 'story' I had ever tried to write that was long, and I was trying not to make everything perfect, so I didn't edit as much as I probably should have. *Cough* needed *cough*. So now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

 **Shadows In Light (Rewrite)**

 **Chapter One: Cards, Trees and Other Things**

* * *

The birds sang a song from outside my window. Beautiful it was not. They reminded me of an out of tune chorus, but Mother insisted their sound was the greatest way to start out the day. I got up and put on a shirt. It was black and short sleeved and said, "Don't Mess With Me" in bold white letters. I also wore simple blue jeans. I didn't care much, as long as they weren't the clothes Mother wanted me dressed in.

I walked over to the bathroom and opened the drawer that held my lipstick. I had many colors, but that day, I decided I wanted a blood red. I painted it on and put on dark eyeshadow, it was in a different drawer. Now was the time for mascara, the most daunting task, as Mother wouldn't let me out of the house without looking good. I'd been learning how to put on makeup for years because I couldn't look bad, ever. I was lucky that day Mother didn't plan anything. Then again, she didn't need to.

I got out of the bathroom after I put everything away. I didn't bother with the bed as someone would just make it for me anyway. Perks of having a lot of money, apparently. I walked out the door and was greeted with a hallway, with many rooms. Like most of the house, it was a sterile white, very much like a hospital. The only difference was that there were paintings and other furnishings on the walls. It made it a little less cold. The house still felt colder than a frozen arctic tundra though, but also very much like Mother. The only places that didn't feel like her were in my siblings or my rooms. Places I rarely ever visited.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I could not move too quickly or else I'd be scolded. It was like magic, how she knew, and when I was little, I thought it was. (However, I would soon find out maybe it wasn't quite as false as I would've liked to believe).

The room I entered was called many things, but Mother preferred to be old-fashioned and call it a parlor, and among guests, that was exactly what it was called. The room was exquisite, as guests like to call it. It showed my Mothers taste a bit too much. There was gold, white, frosted blues, art pieces, and, of course, furniture. None of it inexpensive, and in truth I kind of resented the room. It probably had more attention than I had ever had in my entire life. Mother was never very affectionate, and Father, or Dad, as he'd want us to call him, was rarely around.

There was something very out of place, in the room. An old man dressed as some sort of. . . Merlin. I might not have believed in magic, but I didn't deprive myself of some movies. Movies, after all, were fake, and books never interested me much. I was worried that somehow the man broke in, but Mother was talking to him. I didn't notice her in my first glance. I only saw what was out of place. Never would I suspect Mother to ever talk to a man, who was clearly insane. After all, who wears starred robes and bed cap, pointed shoes, a long white beard, unimaginably rough eyebrows with short hair? I stealthily walk down the staircase and try my hardest to blend in. It didn't work, it never did with Mother. She turned her head and inspected me, then gave a slight look of distaste.

"Jessica, how wonderful it is to see you," she said, emphasizing words. I never liked it when she did that. It never worked in my favor.

"Yes Mother, it's nice to see you too," I replied, making sure I sounded cordial. I could not use sarcasm in front of a guest. I was to be a good heiress, even if I didn't want to be.

"I need to go get something, would you be a dear and stay here." With those words something odd happened, my mother disappeared. I did my best to seem not. . . startled. But inside, I was completely and totally shaken. How could my mother just vanish in two seconds, maybe less? There wasn't even a beam of light that appeared. At this second, I questioned my sanity.

"Hello Ms. ShadowSword, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You were just a baby, but I must not get carried away," he told me. I was confused at that second. First of all, my last name was not ShadowSword, and second, the man knew me as a baby. That meant Mother knew him. "We must hurry, your mother bought us some time. I need to get you out of here, it's not safe. Your siblings will be safe, it's you they're after." After those words, I was confused. Why wasn't it safe in my house? What was going to get me and not my siblings? What did he mean by my mother buying us time? There was so much going through my brain, and it stopped at a single thing. The Red Room. I could barely remember it, all I remember was the terror. After I was found, I was sent to get "help." All I remember was being curious and opening a door, and then two years later, being saved by someone, that Mother told me was Dad.

The man then grabbed my hand. Everything around me just changed. No longer was I in the classy Foyer, but in a room full of books, and I could tell it wasn't a library. There were no shelves and very little, if any, organization. That was before I watched a book fly off of a pile and into the man's hands. It was ancient looking and I could tell that it was very well used. Its cover was no longer legible and its pages were uneven, the spine was barely still sturdy. That was when I noticed there were a small chair and a table, both wooden, and not in a new style. It looked like they came from the 1800's.

The man gestured for me to sit. I figured that I had gotten this far, I could go farther. This was probably some weird dream, even weirder than the ones I was used to. I never dreamed of magic, I dreamed of dad bringing in souls. About how he would use a. . . scythe to rip the souls from their body. They always stopped when he was home. Which was usually around the holidays. Or when Mother wasn't the happiest. For some reason, he loved her.

He put the book on the table and, without help, it had turned to an open page. I wasn't sure if I should have stared in awe or terror. So I stared in both. The old man chuckled.

"I forgot, your mother moved to Earth after you were born. You wouldn't know about magical books, or who I am. I am Merle Ambrose, the Headmaster of Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts, and the book in front of you is 'The Book of Secrets.' The book will determine what type of magic you should practice. Your mother decided that you should start now that she is weakening, and could not protect you if something happened outside of your safehouse. I have to admit her wards are quite admirable. . . Maybe you'll be an Ice wizard like her, or will you take after your father, no one will know until you take the test," the old man told me.

I wasn't sure what to do. I stared at the book page. It was like a test, a personality test of would you rather, except instead of two answers, four to six.

"How do I answer the questions?" I asked out of curiosity. There was no way to circle the answer, as there were no pens or pencils around me. Merle Ambrose sighed.

"You know very little about our world, don't you?" I wasn't very sure what he meant at the time. I wasn't even sure why he kept saying Earth was a different place. Science has not discovered any other planets with Earth's gasses, or a biosphere. Which this place had, no questions asked. So I nodded my head. There was no shame in not knowing, at the moment, especially if this was a dream, like I thought it was at the time.

"I am assuming you don't know your wizard name. Which is why you looked surprised, Your wizard name is chosen from 'The Book of Elders' when a wizard is born. Your wizard name is, 'Katy ShadowSword.' It is chosen from a drop of a wizardlings blood. A wizardling is a wizard when they are born to about twelve-years-old. You are apart of the ShadowSword's, a very rare wizarding last name, and the reason why this has all happened, but I'm getting ahead of myself. . . To answer the questions, put a finger on the answer and concentrate your energy. Don't worry, it isn't as difficult as casting a spell." I did as he said, and after a few minutes of trial, I answered the first question. The rest were very quick to answer, until the end. I looked at my answers which were highlighted in a blue glow and watched the pages start turning until it hit one of the last.

Merle looked over the page and smiled slightly. He reminded me of a grandfather at that second. I never had a grandfather, so I went by what I heard others say about theirs. I kind of at that moment felt longing.

I looked at the page and the letters started to change into something readable before my very eyes. There were approximately five letters and they spelled, "DEATH." I was worried that it meant my own and that the man was going to kill me.

"I almost forgot, your linkmate should be here shortly, follow me to my office." With those words, I figured that I probably wouldn't die, yet. But there was still the question of, _what the hell is a linkmate?_ But I figured that I'd find out soon. I followed the man out of the dark, book littered room, taking heed of the books that flew in front of me, beside me and behind me. When Merle opened the door to his office, I was surprised by how light it was. I did not allow it to get in my way of getting out of the dark room, even if I had to blink a few times.

The office was large, and like the other room, cluttered. But it wasn't cluttered by only books. It was cluttered by paperwork. I saw a white owl wearing a graduation cap near a desk, where I assumed Merle sat when he needed to get work done. But by the look of the paperwork, I figured that didn't happen much. Mother wouldn't have been approving of how it looked. But none of that mattered at that moment. Just when I stopped analyzing the room, a boy opened one of the three doors.

The boy had light, almost dirty blond hair and almost the same color of brown eyes (they were slightly darker). His clothes were robes, much like the headmasters were, except they were a light golden color. He wore a hood and his shoes were unseen. I looked at my own clothes, and they were replaced. They were a different type of robe and in the color silver. I wondered how exactly this happened without me knowing, but I decided not to ask, but be thankful, I could blend in.

"Headmaster, you sent for me?" the boy asked. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Merle in curiosity. I figured that he was typically called "Headmaster" so I put it in a mental note that I should call him that.

"Yes, I have Mr. GrimBlade, I would like you to meet your new linkmate, Katy ShadowSword," the Headmaster told him. Now the boy, GrimBlade, looked at me with curiosity.

"Now, I must talk to Ms. ShadowSword's professor." And the Headmaster disappeared; leaving me in the room with whoever I was stuck with. It took a few minutes of awkward silence for one of us to say a word.

"So. . . you're my new linkee, or will be after the ritual? I guess you should know my name, Cass. The Headmaster rarely ever calls me by my first name," Cass told me. The Headmaster, I figured after this, must be proper.

"Yeah. . . as you already know. . . I'm Katy. And. . . um. . ." I wasn't sure what else to say as I knew next to nothing about the world around me. I never liked making a fool of myself, so I would wait until I knew more.

"It's okay, I get it, you look new to this. I'm guessing you come from a world that knows very little if any magic. Believe it or not, it happens a lot. Some people aren't happy about it, but they are few and far between. Just avoid Nolan StormGate and Duncan GrimWater, and you're good," Cass told me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, what magic did the book put you in?"

"Death."

"Oh, so no avoiding Duncan, but I'm pretty sure he won't notice you, your still low enough in rank that he shouldn't care. If he bothers you, I might ask a favor from a friend who doesn't like him, at all."

I knew I should have probably been horrified, but, I wasn't. If it meant not being harmed, I could see a point to it. I never liked violence myself as I usually pranked whoever tried to make fun of or any of that.

"I have no. . . qualms about that," I told him.

"I figured as much," he said with a playful smirk.

The Headmaster appeared next to his desk and startled me. I did not jump, but I tensed. I never liked surprise movements. Especially after the Red Room.

"Mr. GrimBlade, Ms. ShadowSword, come here." The Headmaster stated as he beckoned us over. When we got close the Headmaster put Cass' hands over mine. They were warm, much warmer than my own.

The Headmaster started a chant that I could not understand but made me feel slightly dizzy. I did not collapse due to whatever the Headmaster was doing, though through determination. I watched as there was a light that started to tie between Cass and I's hands. Then it stopped. I almost didn't realize that he stopped chanting. And then everything sped up and became hyper. I didn't think that things had actually slowed down.

After a few minutes, he was waiting for something to settle. The Headmaster then looked at Cass.

"I suspect you can show, Katy around?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Excellent!"

With those words, I followed Cass outside the Office. I was not prepared for the sun. Even though it was light in the office, it was much brighter outside.

 _"I take it you were in the dark for a while. . ."_ The sound echoed in my mind. Then I saw Cass smile a little. _"I take it no one told you about telepathy? Linkmates, or Linkee's, like most people call them, are mind linked to a certain extent. We can feel each other's emotions, communicate telepathically and know when the other linkee is in danger. Pretty cool, isn't it?"_

I wasn't exactly sure how to communicate. But I supposed it was like the book was.

 _"I guess,"_ I told him.

 _"You got that pretty quickly, though it could have been slightly louder."_

 _"You try doing it without any experience or guidance!"_

 _"Yeah. . ."_

I gave him a slight glare and he shut up. I then looked at the place below me. I was still standing on the steps of the Headmasters office. There was grass, a large pond that wizards seemed to be frolicking in (freezing and unfreezing sculptures of water and creating waves to splash at others), trees, a large grey brick building, and a wall with a tunnel guarded by tall guardsmen. The guardsmen held weapons like axes and swords, but they looked somewhat friendly.

Cass grabbed my sleeve and pulled me forward. Soon I was rushed past the pond and through the guarded tunnel. The guards did not stop us, or hold us up in any way, which I found odd. It didn't bring much thought at the time, especially when I walked out of the short tunnel. There was a tree, I could not describe how large it was. Then it had a face. I saw the branches move and brought a single broad branch down to the ground next to me.

Cass was in shock but quickly recovered.

"Bartleby. . . he wants to talk to you. Grip onto the branch. Dignity does not matter. He-he wants to talk to you," he quickly said.

"Okay. . ."

I was then pushed onto the branch, I was not happy about it at the time, but I was also trying to figure out why a tree was so important. Instead of the semi-slow movements of the branch coming down. Bartleby was swift. He brought the branch near his face.

"The last ShadowSword. . . The one who will. . . Save the spiral. . ." Bartleby said after some inspection. It was spoken in hallowed tones. I was not prepared for speaking of any kind from a tree. "One more thing, choose. . . Fire. . . it will guide you well. . ."

I was confused, but I didn't get the chance to ask a question. The branch put me down on the ground near Cass. He was concerned, but he was still kind of in awe. After a few seconds, he muttered, "Why does this happen to those I am linked with. . . why. . ."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked after I was sure he was through. Cass sighed slightly and looked a little defeated.

"The last person Bartleby had invited to talk to was. . . my last linkee. He became. . ." It was very noticeable that he was still hurt by whatever happened.

"You don't have to say anything. I was just curious," I told him.

"I know, but as I noticed you don't know much. You saw the guards, they are there to make sure that he doesn't come back to. . . to destroy Ravenwood. Or to control someone important." He looked down in shame.

"Did you do anything for him to do that?"

"No. I don't think. . ."

"Then why blame yourself?"

"Because I should've done something! Anything!"

"I. . . understand," I told him. I did, sort of. I would probably blame myself if my siblings were to do that. I was concerned though with the words control. He could control others? How? Then I decided that I probably didn't want to know. Cass was bothered enough by it.

He then decided to start the tour. We started on the school to the left. There was an almost electric feel to it, Cass then opened the door. I noticed he was being very quiet. There were many rows of desks. The interior was purple and yellow. There was a small, frog-like man, wearing a purple striped suit. There were no students in the room.

"Ah, a new student. Death by the looks of it. Welcome to the school of Storm! A place where creativity holds no bounds, and to RELEASE THE INNER THUNDER!" the professor boomed. I decided that it was a good thing that I was not a Storm wizard.

"Thanks, professor. . ."

Cass then ushered me out the door. Apparently, he was not overly fond of this professor. I decided not to spend any more time than I had to with the loud professor. Back outside the school, I saw a room with a cloud with a lightning bolt protruding out. It looked very familiar to the inside of the classroom.

" _Come on, I don't have the time to hang out here all day."_

" _Okay, sorry, it's not as if I have ever seen a place like this before."_

" _Fin and I kind of have a time where we. . . well, play, um, a specific card game, once a week. And it would look very odd for me to be late. Even with a new linkee."_

" _So basically you play poker or something."_

" _Not exactly, we don't gamble. It's more of a who will win. It is a game that is played with what is called Treasure Cards, or TC for short. These cards are replicas of spells, and are played on a table."_ He told me while continuing the tour. I wasn't paying attention much to the tour, besides where the areas were, who looked interesting to study from. Bartleby was right that Fire seemed awesome. Unfortunately, Cass never told me the entire game. Just the short excerpt. It did seem interesting. The last thing on the tour was the dorm room apparently we shared. I wasn't exactly the most trusting, and I think Cass could sense that.

" _Don't worry,"_ he told me. " _We have different rooms. I will show you after my friend comes. Just a warning, he can be a. . . well, there's not really a nice way to put it. . . he can be a bit of an ass. Until he decides he either likes you, or well, doesn't. May the gods be merciful, and have him like you."_

" _Okay."_ I wasn't sure what to say. I guess it's better than dealing with my sister. I don't think I could handle that. My brother was pretty cool, but my sister, she was just too happy, positive and absolute shopaholic for my tastes. My brother was very much like me, and oddly enough born approximately a year after I was born, we shared the same birthday.

There was a knock on the door, and Cass walked over to answer the door. The door opened to reveal a tall boy. His hair was a dark brown, eyes were a crystal blue, very similar to Cyrus Drakes. (Cyrus Drake was the Myth professor. From what I could tell from the meeting, he was very strict and not someone I would even attempt pranking). Malistaire Drake also had a similar eye color, except his eyes were surrounded by black. The boy walked in with confidence.

"Who is that? Some pathetic, worthless girlfriend," he said looking at me.

"I am no one's girlfriend. Nor do I plan to be." I was not going to just sit back and be called that! Fin turned his head to Cass.

"Is this a new linkee?"

"She has a name Fin."

"I know. And why didn't you tell me you got a new one?"

"Just found out today, about two hours ago, and you aren't exactly the most reachable person."

Fin didn't look too impressed, in fact, that was an understatement.

"I guess I might as well meet newbe."

With those words, I wanted to cringe, or hide. I didn't want this guy near me. But I decided to give him another chance. I figured I'd have to put up with him a lot. And since Cass didn't seem like he'd completely throw me to the wolves unless I did something. I figured I was somewhat safe. Besides, I still thought this was an extremely messed up dream. Oh, how I wished it was.

"So who are you?" Fin asked as he made it to the other side of the dorm. It was small, so it wasn't that far of a walk. Ironically I was standing next to a large bookcase.

"Katy," I replied. It was weird saying the name, but I knew that I'd have to. No one would address me by my old name, the one I was familiar with.

I felt tiny next to him, and I could tell that he was making sure that I felt uncomfortable. I was not going to just be meek. I didn't allow anyone to do that.

"So, who are you?" I asked him.

"Fin, I'd think you'd figure that out."

"Just wanted to make sure. You never know. . ." I replied with a smirk.

"That's true, you never know. . . I suppose you're new here. It's very rare that someone actually talks back. Don't ever lose that." And with those words they headed to the coffee table, Fin brought out a folded up board. With the flick of a hand, it unfolded and revealed a very strange circle. There were for spots on each side, and symbols on each spot. Cass and Fin took different sides of the board. They both brought out a figure from their bags. Once their figures were put on the board, the figures took a defensive stance. The boys then brought out cards from a deck. I noticed that there was a spot on the side that told Heath and then something strange, mana. I only knew this because I wandered closer. Both boys said a word I didn't understand. There was suddenly a timer, and strange white and yellow balls next to the playing pieces feet. Fin had a yellow ball and a white, while Cass had two yellow balls. I didn't know at that time, but the balls were called pips.

Both boys chose their cards and put the other cards down. When the timer ended, Fin said a word, that yet again, I couldn't understand. The card disintegrated in mid-air, and suddenly a yellow flat, circular, piece appeared over Fin's character on the game board. Now it was apparently Cass's turn. Cass tried his card, and after he said the word, it did nothing.

"Fizzled, didn't it?" Fin said.

"Yep."

After that, they went back to their game. Which was primarily the same process, until Fin cast something that wasn't a blade. The card still disintegrated, and suddenly the game board seemed to be torn apart, and the spell struck Cass's character. All of the flat, circular pieces on the character disappeared, and health points diminished.

"Did you have to cast Earthquake, Fin. I hate spells that remove blades."

"It's fun to remove them, just like all your precious shields."

Cass gave Fin a death glare, and the other boy just shook it off. They continued until Cass won. It was very close in the final rounds. Cass just happened to land a hit before Fin. I wouldn't find out until later, that the card he cast, was called Hydra.

I was tired by this point, and I looked at the clock on the bookshelf, it read 1 A.M. I didn't realize the game went on for who knows how many hours. After they cleaned up (Cass was a bit of a neat freak) Fin vanished.

"So what did you think of 'Wizarding Cards?'" Cass asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out how it works, but it seemed cool," I told him.

"Yeah. It would seem strange to you, as you have never actually seen or heard of the game. I don't think I need to get into game mechanics yet, but it is a very common game. There is even a yearly tournament for it. Fin and I are training for that, but I should probably show you your room." He then looked slightly sad. "It was my last linkee's room. It is fully decorated, but I should warn you, it is quite shocking. My last linkee didn't undo his decorations, before. . . the incident. So. . . what do you want the password to be?"

After a few seconds, I thought of the most perfect password.

"Chaos," I told him. And with those words, he put his hands on the bookshelf. Suddenly in the dark of the room, there was light. His hands seemed to fall through, and he said a word in some other language, then something that sounded a lot like "reset," and finally the word I told him.

There was no longer a bookshelf, but instead, a door the size of one. Cass beckoned me forward. I took a second of bravery; I walked forward and opened the door.

* * *

 **The first chapter has been rewritten, as you can tell, if you read the original, otherwise, just enjoy the ride. There will be a point in time that it will diverge into the plot I originally wanted for this story to have, but the original I pretty much disregarded the thing entirely. So this time, I will try my best to keep to the plot. Either way, be prepared for a long story.**


	2. The Amazingly Annoying Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

 **Shadows In Light (Rewrite)**

 **Chapter Two: The Amazingly Annoying Ghost**

* * *

There was a second of pause, a second of weariness, but the call of a bed was too strong for me to resist. The door opened, and the room was not what I had envisioned. As soon as the room opened, a light turned on. It made the golden room shine. I thought at the time that no one could outdo my mother in her obsession with gold; it was proven wrong.

"Good night, Katy." I heard Cass say as I entered the room. Before I could say anything he disappeared. As to not sound insane, I said nothing, as I shut myself in. I felt a chill go up my spine, and I felt the need to investigate. There was no great cold in the room, in fact, it was a very comfortable temperature. There was no reason for the sudden chill. I looked around the room and there was something odd. In the far left corner, there was a human-sized mirror. What made it so odd was that Cass had said that his last linkee was male, and it was the color silver. I walked the short distance, and in that corner of the room, it was frozen. It felt like I was touching winter itself. I looked up and there was an inscription on the mirror top. " _Tempus habet veram loquamini."_

I didn't understand what it said, but I recognized the first word, tempus, which meant time. I then looked straight into the mirror and saw, not myself, but a boy with medium length blond hair, and green eyes. I stepped back when I saw him climb out of the mirror. It was odd seeing first a hand, then a foot, come out of a mirror and back at me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I didn't hide. I stood my ground, not knowing a single spell. When the boy exited the mirror, he looked at me with curiosity.

"So you're Katy?" he asked. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

"I cannot answer this. But, you do know of the prophecy, correct?

"What prophecy?" I asked quickly before I could possibly think of something better. He looked at me and smiled.

"You really do know nothing," he said, then seemed to melt back into the mirror; leaving me to stare at myself. I still had my dark auburn hair, semi-pale skin, and dark blue eyes. There was no makeup nor the clothes I wore before. The coldness seemed to disappear. I touched the mirror and it felt just like a normal mirror. At that second I decided to climb into the bed that was on the other side of the room. The bed was warm and soft; I fell asleep much faster than I thought I would.

When I awoke, I was prepared to be in the room on Earth, not the golden room. It was then, at that second, the reality hit. I was no longer on Earth, there was such a thing as magic, my mother was a wizard, I was a wizard, I was living with. . . Cass, and there was a prophecy. I wasn't sure at the time that there was a prophecy, I thought, because I was so tired, it was partially apart of my imagination. I sighed and hoped that there was clothing in the nightstand. To my surprise there were; they were white robes that went to the ground and long sleeved. I had carefully taken off the old robes and had then laid them down on the bed. I knew I'd have to make it, which was a weird concept at the time, but so was the idea of life being on another place besides Earth.

The robes were too big, which wasn't surprising, the last person to wear them was a guy. I knew there had to be a way to shrink them because I was not wearing the clothes I was the day before, nor was I going to wear too large robes. It was bad enough that I had to wear them in the first place! I was never a fan of robes. Though I had to begrudgingly admit, they were comfortable.

I started looking around the room, and I noticed a book, on the nightstand. It was black and had no title. Through my desperation, I opened the book. Inside there were large schematics of rituals, how to do them and what they were. I put the book down after I saw some of the requirements, blood, liver, and eye of newt, and many other things that I could not stomach. I put the book back where it was and looked at the mirror.

The boy was there and was looking at me amused. I did not panic, I just stared in disbelief. He stepped out of the mirror and inspected me.

"No spare robes?" he sighed.

"How long were you watching?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I wasn't looking until I felt you weren't, well. . . exposed."

I gave him my best look of, 'Yeah right.' There wasn't a teenaged boy that would willingly do that.

"Honest, I do not need to be flayed by Death. He doesn't like me much to begin with."

"Why does Death not like you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, this is like my fifth second chance. That is including those used in life. And if I fail this time, well, I'm going to be sent to. . . the unspeakable place." The last part said with a shudder. "So is there anything I can help you with?"

I looked at him and internally sighed. I knew I'd have to suck up my pride. . . for the time being.

"Is there any way to shrink clothes?"

He kind of looked at me in disbelief, and then composed himself.

"Of course. I knew that you were kept from your heritage, but, this is simple."

"I literally found out magic existed yesterday, don't you tell me what is simple!" I finished with a glare.

"Geez. No matter he likes you so much, you're just as commanding as he is!"

"So can you tell me how to do it?"

"Yes, its just a simple exercise of will, which I don't think you'll have a problem with."

I just looked at him and sighed. If he wasn't already dead, I would have wanted to strangle him. I decided to try what he said to do. I was not exiting this room without them being somewhat fitting.

"I am standing and waiting. I wonder. . . would you like some help? Maybe to get you out of those clothes-"

And that was as far as it lasted, without thought, I somehow managed to tap into my energy supply that had been dormant for so long. My hand glowed almost black. It was out of place in the golden room. The only things that were not the color gold were the band posters, the nightstand, the mirror and some of the bed. To say the energy was a surprise was an understatement, but I didn't let it show.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You didn't have to get so put out of shape. . ." he told me and earned a glare. My hand was still glowing but it faded after a few minutes.

 _"Katy, I sense a mixture of frustration and anger, what's wrong?"_ I heard Cass's voice resonated in my mind.

 _"How normal is it to have to put up with. . . Ugh. . ."_ I wasn't sure what to call this boy. Being that I was new to this world, I wouldn't have. All I knew as he didn't feel the same as Cass, Fin, the Headmaster or my mother. He didn't really even feel alive; I wasn't sure what that meant.

 _"Describe it, if you can, and please if it is something I really don't want to know about. Don't tell."_ I managed to keep a straight face because I thought it would be best.

 _"Don't worry, I wouldn't say anything about that. I have something in my room, it looks human, but it kind of feels wrong to be."_

 _"Okay. . . What does it look like?"_

 _"A boy that I'd really like to kill at the moment."_

 _"I would say explain more but I think I'll check it out. Do I have permission to come in?"_

 _"Yes!_ _You have more permission than. . ."_

 _"Okay."_

The conversation was fast, and very quickly the door opened. I continued glaring at _it_ who looked like he was trying to figure out why.

"Figures. Hello Austin." Cass stated.

"Cass, how wonderful it is to see you!"

"Let's cut formalities. Why are you bothering Katy? I don't think she wants your company." With those words, Austin winced.

"Can't it be for a reunion?" Austin then said.

"We all know that we only put up with each other because of Fin. And even then, it wasn't the best. So, how's the afterlife?"

"Yeah, about that. . . Death assigned me to make sure she survives. . ."

Cass looked at him hard. He seemed to be taking apart every word Austin said. Then his expression changed to a calm expression.

"You're telling the truth. The one time I wish you were lying. I'd take great satisfaction banishing you. So, what do you mean by that statement?"

"I already said too much, Cass. I already said too much. . ." The last part was said quietly, almost inaudible. I only heard it because I was close. I wasn't sure if Cass could. Austin started to fade a little, and then went back to a solid look. The same time I felt his energy drain. He then looked extremely worried.

"Something found out."

"Austin, what are you talking about?"

"I was made into a guardian spirit, specifically of the 'Last ShadowSword,' which is Katy. Something found out about me. Something powerful."

"And, what person in their right mind would make you the guardian of a girl! Not that you would try anything on a guy. I caught you with Zachary Star. But, still, a girl!"

"Never question Death, he always has a reason, even if the idea is a little absurd."

I figured that I really needed to read something, as I didn't see a computer to ask and find the answer. I hated the idea, it meant spending hours in the library. I didn't like the library. That was an understatement, I despised the place. It meant old person librarians looking over your shoulder making sure you weren't talking, and reading for multiple hours. It was when it hit me, I was living at a school; a place of learning. I was put into the category of Death, the guy Austin was talking about a physical being it seemed. How could Death be a type of magic and a person?

It was when I realized how little I knew. I needed to know more, especially since my life was on the line, it seemed. My life was always considered "important" my mother was in charge of a major company. A company that sells goods across Earth. I was an heiress, I was to inherit the company if Mother died or if she decided to step down. It was what I was raised to do. I knew my destiny. It had nothing to do with magic. It just had to do with business.

A boring destiny, I knew, but it was what I grew up knowing.

"I know. He knows more than we shall ever know. Death is something just about as old as the spiral, if not slightly older. I don't know all the myths surrounding him. I only know his job of reaping souls and taking them to your world." Cass stated.

The memory of the dreams went back to me, but I pushed them aside.

"Is there anything I should know?" I asked, inserting myself into their conversation. I was going to use it to my advantage, I needed to know what was going on.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything until he tells me. Though, I can tell you it will be revealed." Austin told me. "Your task though should probably be trying to shrink the robes. From what I can see they're still too large."

 _"I was wondering why you were wearing those. I suppose no one supplied you with any besides the one you were wearing. Typical. I will talk to the Headmaster."_

 _"Why the Headmaster?"_

 _"He should be able to unlock the ShadowSword's account in Onigottis, the magical bank. Since there hasn't been a ShadowSword in at least a century, maybe more (they usually have tragic deaths before they are of age, and I know this only because of a report I had to write) there should be quite a lot of money in that account."_

 _"Shouldn't I come with you? To make sure?"_

 _"You can, but you should shrink the one your wearing. A lot. It would look down upon those that visit Wizard City to see them. We're supposed to be the best school of magic, Ravenwood. I can tell you're not very trusting, a good quality, those who are don't survive as long. They die very quickly."  
_

The statement sounded ominous, very ominous. I didn't know what would kill me, besides other wizards. I had a feeling that there was a lot to be filled in about, in little time.

 _"Don't worry though, I can't hurt you, because of the link. Others though, that is a different story."_

I wasn't sure that it was comforting. I was in a school of magic, from what I could tell others could literally attack or kill me using it. I wasn't sure if they could be caught or not, but I didn't spend much time pondering the answer. An answer that I could only find out by hitting the books of the library. It seemed that every answer would come from the dreaded place. I only hoped that the library system was similar to the one of Earth.

"What's with the silence? I can practically hear the Khryckets!" Austin exclaimed.

I knew I was the one holding this up. I closed my eyes and tried to visualize my own energy. I was following what my instincts were telling me. I had nothing else to guide me besides the words of wisdom given by Austin, which I didn't trust. I could feel myself touch it, and it seemed to part. I tried to convince it to do what I wanted, but it pushed and pulled, making itself clear that it didn't want to. I didn't want to use force, so, therefore, I internally started to sing a song that used to calm myself when I was still a child. It started to relax. I used that moment to convince it to shrink the robes I was wearing to a much more bearable size.

I opened my eyes. I was back in the room that I was in and the two boys were looking between worried and shocked. I knew that the robe I was wearing was fitting.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand at the time what was so surprising.

"That was a lot more power than what was suspected or needed. The power behind that. . . should not be." Cass stated after several seconds.

"For once Cass, I agree with you. I didn't realize someone could use power like that, with ease."

I had felt fatigued but had decided not to let it slow me down. Fatigue could be fought off until I could sleep, I had thought at the time.

"I guess that we should probably begin the day, as tomorrow classes start. If you have to come, Austin, stay invisible. I don't need people asking why there's a dead wizard following us."

"I have to, guardian spirit, remember?"

"Yep, and just know, you will not be staying in M-Katy's room."

Cass started to walk through the small room and Austin seemed to fade into the golden walls. I only knew he was still there because I could still feel the ungodly chill.

I followed Cass. There was no better way to explain it. I didn't know where I was going besides what was told to me yesterday. I followed him through the twisted hallways of the dorms; they were like a labyrinth of hallways. There were doors every certain amount of feet, all looking alike. The door that Cass and I lived under was 1313. A rather interesting number, twice unlucky, if Earth superstition held. The hallways were a plain, light cool gray color; almost white, but not. The floors were a light wood I did not know of. All in all, it was very different to the dorm.

The dorm's walls were a light quail brown, and floors were dark wood. There was a coffee table about three feet from the bookcase door, and seven from a large painting of some famous person.

The hallway was mostly undecorated except for doors and their numbers.

Soon we made it outside, Cass then grabbed my hand, and suddenly through a flash of light, I was in the Headmasters Office. I was temporarily blinded by the bright light.

"Mr. GrimBlade, what can I do for you?" The Headmaster asked.

"Katy, needs the key to her vault, can you acquire it?"

"Of course, Mr. GrimBlade. I should have given her the key, but with what has happened. . ." He opened a drawer of his desk and searched for something. "Ah, there it is," he said while holding up an old key. He got up from his desk and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Headmaster," I told him.

"It's no problem, no wizard should be without their vault!"

* * *

 **Finished writing Chapter Two.**

 **I almost forgot to post this. It may be a few hours late, but I have posted! Hurray! So many changes from the original.**

 **Oh, I had to use google translate for the latin, if it's wrong, blame it.**


	3. The Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

 **Shadows In Light (Rewrite)**

 **Chapter Three** : **The Stone**

* * *

I had a vault. A vault to myself that wasn't attached to my mother's in some way. Yes, it sadly was then that it hit me, it was also then that I wondered what the currency was. Questions were blazing in my mind and there was no real way to answer them. I looked at the key, once more. There was nothing spectacular, or splendid about it. It was rusted a little and had no special design. It was something no one would ever truly take notice of. But, it was mine in this strange world; something I could grasp that didn't belong to anyone else.

I felt a tug on my shoulder. I looked up from the key. Cass looked at me and sighed. This pulled me from my thoughts.

"Headmaster, does Katy have her stone?"

The Headmaster looked pensive.

"I hoped, Mr. GrimBlade, that I wouldn't have to tell you this, and now I frown at the small lack of insight. It would have been best that I told you yesterday, Katy came from Earth. Her mother is an Ice wizard, one of the best in the spiral, and I'm sure you've heard of; Mertice FrostMender. Mertice. . . kept her children out of our world; hid every aspect of magic in and out of her home as best as she could. It ended up that Katy had to attend due to some unexpected. . . occurrences. Nothing to be concerned with.

"With how hectic things are, I forgot to give Katy, the stone that belongs to her. Now, Mr. GrimBlade and Ms. ShadowSword, be careful. Not much is known about the ShadowSword vault. . ."

The last words worried me greatly, but I smiled. He then, I watched him, summon a small stone with a rune on it. The rune was carved and glowed red at the points engraved into it. The shape was that of an almost C with a dash in the center.

"Thank you, Headmaster," I said politely. It was then that I took my leave with Cass and Austin. I wasn't sure how the Headmaster didn't notice Austin, but I decided that it was best that it was that way. Outside the Headmasters Office the place that seemed to radiate a very light energy that I didn't notice before. It was very different than my own. I started to wonder what the place was called, and something came to mind; something I couldn't shake and insane. It was as if I had always known the name. _The Commons. . ._

I knew something was wrong. Instinctively it felt like it wasn't quite me that new it, but it was pushed aside quickly.

"Katy. . . I'm not sure what to say. Your mother is one of the most powerful Ice wizards in history, especially recent history. She was a duelist with the nickname of "Frosted Raven" for the fact a raven was always following her and she used both Ice and Death magic."

"What's dueling?"

"Dueling is an art of battle magic; most offensive and defensive spells that are taught can be used in it. The rules of duels are to win at whatever cost. Student duels _can not_ result in death, but it can be of serious injury to the victor and the loser. So Katy, please avoid duels. Even if they are highly frilling for those who do it. Fin does them from time to time.

"But off of that, please don't participate in them. I don't want to lose yet another linkee, although, in student duels, people are not allowed to die, there are no rules against sabotage of any kind afterward."

"I don't think it will behoove me to do something so risky. I cannot promise it won't happen someday, but I personally don't think it is a good idea." I was still trying to figure out why someone would want to duel. I could understand the game "Wizarding Cards" from what I could tell, at the time, it wasn't dangerous.

"We should get going. The day may still be young, but the less time spent on this is the better," Cass stated. "You need to activate your stone, it should be a relatively easy process. . . It can't be that hard!"

When the words were spoken, I did my best to look the same; though I wanted to wince. Even if meant well, they never seemed to be any sort of help. I had hoped at the time that things like that were different than they were on Earth.

"We need to go to the library, I never had to worry about something like this. Neither Matt or I thought such a situation could happen. On second thought. . ."

My mind felt malaise and exhaustion at those words. I hardly had the energy to keep myself awake; let alone think. The strange thing was that my body was completely awake.

I suddenly felt a tug of a frozen arm inside my body; I was then perfectly awake.

Cass was slightly farther ahead of me than I remembered him. I was still on the yellow cobble-stone path, near the lake. I quickly worked to catch up to him. I noticed the coldness of Austin was increasing ever so.

 _"The library. The most bookish place in Wizard City, besides the lone bookstore in Colossus Boulevard."_ Cass told me when we reached a gray stone building. He was on one of the steps while I was still on the yellow brick.

 _"There's only one bookstore and a library?"_ I asked in shock.

 _"Yeah, there wasn't much need apparently for one in this world, when there are so many other worlds. It is so unhelpful for balance students when we are in Ravenwood. . ."_

He started up the steps and opened the door. A few seconds of slight apprehension and sighed internally. There was no way that I could avoid the place. I desperately needed to know more, that I knew. It was either here, or the bookstore I had no money for. To think I had thought I'd always have the money for whatever I needed or wanted.

I walked in. The place of my nightmares. There were so many books. In the center, there was a large circular desk. Near the front, there was an older anthropomorphic dog. He didn't look very tall. He looked very similar to an Earth dog, the Scottie, except wearing glasses and professional attire.

Cass walked over to the dog and beckoned me forward. It took a second for me to decide that I could safely go near the dog. After all, one of the balance professors was one. The other I wasn't sure what it was. I was hoping someone more human looking, but as I knew that I'd probably never see him, I decided to not worry about it. After all, Cass hasn't died yet.

When I reached Cass, he started talking to the librarian.

"Librarian Argleston, where would the books on activating a blood stone be?"

"Young wizard, they would be located in Isle 21 Row 15." The Librarian replied, going back to whatever he was doing.

I found it slightly worrying at the time that what was called a stone, was in actuality a blood stone, but as there was a rock with the same name on Earth; I shook it off for the most part. There was still, of course, that worry that I'd lose blood and not a little amount.

I followed Cass down the Isles and Rows. It was an interesting system that worked very much like it said. Isles were diagonal and Rows were horizontal. There were quite a few turns until Cass found the place that was told by the Librarian.

He started looking through the book titles until he found one. _"Everything About The Blood Stone."_

He immediately started a different direction, and not to get lost, I followed him. Soon there was a table, and to my surprise, a somewhat familiar face. This was not the place I suspected to find Fin, nor would I have suspected the mountain of five thick books next to him.

He looked up from what he was reading.

"Hello Cass, what are you doing in the library?" He looked at Cass in curiosity and then went back to a serious expression.

"Trying to figure out something. Another essay from Cyrus?"

"You could say that. I see you have your linkee with you."

"Yes, Fin, _Katy_ is here."

I took that second to find the farthest spot on the table from Fin, and sake a seat on the wooden chair that was there. The less time I had to spend with him, the better. Even if I knew I'd be seeing a lot more of him than I wanted to. He was Cass's friend. That didn't, however, mean he had to be mine.

Fin looked at me and looked back to Cass.

"What is the actual reason for being in this library. You aren't the fondest of this one. You prefer the one in Krokotopia. More books on balance magic there. So I'm left to assume that the book is on something that doesn't have to do with that topic."

Cass looked at Fin as if he was trying to figure out something he would believe.

"I could, of course, look at the book."

"It has nothing to do with you. If anything, it has more to do with Katy."

I was worried, extremely so.

"Don't fret Katy, Fin is still upset about yesterday." I heard Austin say quietly; quiet enough that neither boy would notice. I was starting to wonder why exactly either one of them wanted to be anywhere near each other. "Nothing will actually happen. He is more bark than bite, normally. The only exceptions are when he feels he needs to take action."

"Fine, don't tell me." There was a different tone in his voice. I couldn't make it out, but it didn't feel angry. Cass took the chair across from him.

"Katy, it would probably be best if you were nearby," Cass stated

I didn't bother to reply. I needed to know this, that I knew. It was one more thing that I'd know. One more thing I'd be conscious of. I may have disliked books, but I detested not knowing more. Knowledge was power, however, that didn't mean I had to like what would bring me it.

I got up, pushed the chair back into its place, and stood by Cass. He put the book down and turned the page to the Table of Contents. There were many fascinating things that I knew I wouldn't get the chance to read. I ignored the existence of Fin for the time it took to find, "Activation Of Blood Stones." It was Chapter 16. Pages 544 - 760. The number of pages that would need to be read was very worrisome. I doubted it would be like the Philosophers or Sorcerer's Stone in Harry Potter. After all, the knowledge of how to build one would not be common knowledge, like this was.

I looked up, for a half second. It was my mistake. I saw something different on Fin's face as he was reading a book on something. It was something that made me question my judgment of him and I wasn't sure why. It made him seem. . . human. I quickly looked back down.

Cass's voice seemed commanding as he said the words, "Activation Of Blood Stones." The pages started turning until the beginning of the chapter, where it stopped. It occurred to me that I'd be able to do that too, someday.

I looked down at the page, it read:

 _Blood stones are a simple rune to activate. Though, with all magic, there is a risk. If a person of no magic were to attempt to do this it would end in their unfortunate demise. Blood stones, unlike most runes, require magic to work._

 _To begin, one would bring an athame and place it next to the desired rock. . ._

I didn't get to read what was next as Cass had turned the page, skimmed, and did so until he found what he wanted, in which, he brought a book out of a bag. It was brown and bound together by strings, it looked homemade. Cass turned a page and brought out a pen. It wasn't feathered, nor was it like a standard writing pen. It was slender and smooth until a fine point, which there was something glistening. He started writing down whatever it was (I didn't get the chance to read) very quickly.

"Come on Katy," Cass said as he got up and had started to make his way from the exit. It was then when I heard the words I never suspected to hear.

"Good luck." I looked at Fin, who had looked up from his book, to look at me. The words spoken were in his voice.

"Thanks," I replied quickly, not knowing what else to say.

I followed Cass outside, he then grabbed my arm. Then we were back in the dorm. I had at this point decided that I needed to learn this skill. It appeared to be beyond useful. After all, if I needed to get away from something quickly, running would probably be exhausting.

Cass quickly got stuff from his bag and put them on the coffee table. I wasn't sure what any of it was. There was a strange bottle that was green, one that was yellow and one that was obsidian. Then there was a fine powder that was in a clear test tube and an extremely sharp knife. It was the knife that worried me the most. The rest, I was sure, was dangerous in its own right, but the knife could easily be used for my own demise.

If I didn't have magic, I would die. I knew I probably had it, I managed to shrink my robes. Cass and Austin said it was powerful, but there was still a great doubt in my mind.

"The first step is to place a dash of ground scales in the carving." I looked at Cass. "The powder," he then clarified. Not sure what to do I put a little in the area of what was carved. The rune glow increased a little.

"Next is to place the Squid Ink in the center of the rune, more specifically, the dash-shaped thing. The amount I think is up to you. The book didn't specify." I followed his instructions and poured some of the black bottle in (it was the only thing that resembled what I'd assume Squid Ink would be like). It dripped down slowly, and quite frankly was gross. It was however, shiny. When I reached the amount I wanted, it seemed to recognize it, and start to disintegrate.

"Now pour some Essence of Life, into the edges of the main shape, the thing that looks kind of like a C. (I have no idea why I even had this, to begin with, thinking about it. Although, it was probably some project for something). The amount is once again up to you. Just please don't use the entire bottle."

"Noted," I replied as I put a small amount where he specified, I surprisingly knew what he was talking about (it was the green bottle). It like the Ink had disintegrated.

"Now, you to finalize the rune, you're going to have to put a little of your blood into the Essence of Time. You will have to use the entire bottle. You will owe me another some time. I need it for keeping my papers ageless." Cass told me.

"How much blood is needed?" I asked, feeling slightly queasy. I didn't like the idea of my blood being spilled.

"If you want, I can take it, though you'll have to give me permission."

I sighed and replied, "You may take some blood for this rune."

He opened the bottle, grabbed my hand with one of his and with the other grabbed the knife. Before I had the chance to react he slit my palm. It hurt, and I could feel my blood exit. He then concentrated on it making it into the bottle.

There was no blood on the table, or the knife, it was, in truth, rather scary. He placed the knife on the table and placed a hand on the cut. The language he spoke was very foreign. I could not translate nor could I write it down.

The pain I had felt had ceased.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem, now can we please get on with this. I wanted to get breakfast after we activated your vault at the Onigottis."

"What does this stone have to do with that?" I asked.

"Just cover it with the Essence of Time blood mixture. I'll explain later."

I sighed and covered the rune with the mixture. A great surge of energy then took place; a blinding light. When everything cleared in my vision the stone was how it was before, except it felt much more powerful.

Cass then took a wand out of his bag and made everything vanish except the stone.

"Your stone is now yours, officially. Now I can answer the reason it is so important. A blood stone is an anchor for your magic. Without it, your magic is not controlled, it can do whatever it wants. With it, there is less convincing it to work with you. In other words, it tames it.

"Also, it serves as a device that can bring you to where you want to go. The Onigottis is a place located in essentially nowhere. It was discovered by wizards and the people who were there were very different. They brought great knowledge. How it became the place of banking is something lost. No one knows why."

"Okay, not to sound like an idiot, but how do I use the stone?" I asked. I was very unsure of how a stone did all this. There was something strange about the Onigottis. The name was weird enough, but a place in essentially nowhere? How did it work? I had guessed that I would find out soon enough.

"Touch it and wish to appear to the Onigottis. You will be able to do this without touching, with practice, but for now, touching works."

I closed my eyes and touched the stone. The same darkness I felt when I shrunk my robes, except more tame. I wished to appear to the Onigottis. I felt as if I was being ripped apart until I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw I was inside a large place. There were walls that were a white metal and ones made of glass. I could see stars, asteroids and weird triangle shaped things through the glass.

Then I looked, truly looked and saw a creature of sorts. They were tall, elegant, and wore clothes that were white. The stone that I had worked for was on the ground, I picked it up. I looked to my side and saw Cass.

He started to walk towards a. . . teller. I followed him.

"Wizard GrimBlade second in line, what is needed to be done with your vault. The minor one. We cannot allow access yet to the main vault, until Wizard GrimBlade the first, steps down." The teller said rather emotionlessly.

"I am not here for my vault. My linkmate has been reintroduced to the spiral. She is the current Wizard ShadowSword." Cass stated. It was then I realized I had put the key up the sleeve of the robe. I didn't remember doing it, but it was there. I jiggled it down into my hand.

"Does the current Wizard ShadowSword have her key?"

"Yes, she does."

The teller turned to me. I stepped up and gave it to it. It examined it and then, smiled.

"Follow me, Wizard ShadowSword," it said.

As soon as it stepped out from behind the counter, another of the same species, and look appeared. Cass stepped away.

I followed the creature to a door I hadn't noticed before. It inserted the key into the door and took it out, handing it to me.

"Wizard ShadowSword, your vault," it said when it opened the door.


End file.
